1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building panels, and particularly to new and improved building panels wherein thin, strong, concrete coatings are affixed to a honeycomb core.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, substantial efforts have been made to successfully combine the lightweight but strength-giving features of a honeycomb core, particularly a paper honeycomb core, with various cement mixtures as outer coatings or layers. Additionally, in an effort to make coatings stronger and resistant to cracks by shrinkage, it has been suggested that small quantities, approximately 2%, of fibers be added to the cement. Up to this quantity of fibers, it was apparently thought possible to effect the needed penetration of the core, and at the same time not have an excessive amount of liquid content to prevent a dry, unworkable mixture. It does not appear, however, that such percentage is really adequate to do the job, nor does it appear, generally, that any of the prior efforts have resulted in the fabrication of a honeycomb cored panel with a sufficiently thin, durable, and cheap cement coating to achieve any significant market acceptance.
It is the object of this invention to solve the existing problems of honeycomb-concrete panels, and to provide a construction panel which is strong, light, and essentially crackproof. It is a further object of this invention to eliminate from the concrete costly resins and elements such as gypsum which do not weather well. It is a still further object of this invention to provide cheap masonry as a coating wherein there is achieved both the needed penetration of the core, while at the same time avoiding the use of excessive moisture and achieving a higher degree of strength and freedom from cracking than previously experienced.